Dancing Queen
by fitzdillore22
Summary: This is a sequel to My Adventure in Equestria Please don't read this until you have read the first! Getting for the big dance and everything is going according to plan. I have a new boyfriend, we've been nominated as King and Queen of the dance, and every moment with him is bliss. I haven't told him about my past and I don't plan to. But what if my past comes back to seek revenge?
1. Chapter 1

MLP MAIE Sequel: Dancing Queen

Finally on My Adventure in Equestria...

"You were going to ask me something. What was it?" My new boyfriend asked me.

I looked over my shoulder back at the mirror which glittered a little by some unexplainable light before I turned back, and answered laughing a little.

"It wasn't that important." We continued to walk, my head on his shoulder, his hand in mine then, as if on cue, as it began to snow...

A week later...

"Jenna, come on ask him!" My friend egged me on during lunch. I was sitting next to Sterling who tried not choking on his PB and J as my friend kept elbowing me in the side. "Ask him, ask him, ask him!" I had to put down my spoonful of orange Jello because my friend was shaking my hand so much. I turned to her and asked

"What makes you think I haven't asked him already?" I asked her. Her eyes grew wide because this thought had not yet occurred to her. Then the fear disappeared and brightened with a know-it-all grin.

"You would have told me about it." She smiled. I looked at her, shrugged then said

"Maybe I would have and maybe I wouldn't have." Before turning back to my food. But she wouldn't accept this answer and walked around to Sterling.

"Did she ask you to the dance yet?" She asked him. He looked up slightly, amused at this interrogation, smiled slyly then said

"No comment." And continued eating his sandwich. I smiled and grabbed his hand as my friend went crazy. We exited the cafeteria hand in hand then he bent down and asked of me

"When are you going to ask me to the dance?" I looked up at him confused.

"I thought it was understood that we were going to the dance together." I countered "Are we not?"

"When are you going officially to ask me, I mean." He clarify with another sly smile. I laughed then tried to mimic his sly grin.

"Well, how does tomorrow, the cafeteria, in front of Dixie, sound?"

"That sounds perfect." He agreed. "I'll be there." He hugged me before running off to his next class, which happened to be band.

"You better be!" I called after him laughing. I continued watching his long strides before I wandered off to my own class. As I walked down the hall to math, I smiled, small at first, until it turned into a huge goofy grin then did a little dance.

"Are you alright?" My math teacher asked unamused as I spun into the classroom.

"Fine, happy in fact." I giggled foolishly like a school girl. And it was true, I was the happiest I'd ever been in my entire life. Everything was perfect.

Far away in a distant land, an evil queen was looking into a dirty mirror. The mirror's surface was not reflective or still however. It was bubbling and always changing. She continued to stare at the cloudy surface as a subject of her own kind came into the room. He gently bowed on his tender knee when he was half way to the queen.

"What is it?" She questioned not happy to be interrupted one bit.

"Your Highness," He rose but didn't move any closer. "Your subjects are starving and are thinking of rebelling against and replacing you." She seemed unphased, never looking away from the mirror.

"Who are these rebellious subjects?" She questioned. Her horn began to glow red, a quill and scroll appeared next to the loyal subject. The subject grasped the quill between his teeth and wrote in dark red ink until he had done his fill. Once he had finished, she reappeared the scroll next to her, used the quill and added on more name before throwing the scroll into the mirror's bubbling surface. The mirror grew bright red then black, a void appearing in its middle. The subject in the room suddenly felt a wind pushing and pulling him towards the mirror.

"Your Highness?" He questioned as the large door burst open with every one of the dishonest subjects flew into the mirror's void.

"A traitor to anyone in my kingdom does me no good." She said simply before the first subject was the last to zoom into the mirror. Once the void swallowed its final victim, it went back to its shifting surface once more. "Let's see if those foals find who I am looking for." She whispered to herself as the mirror's surface became clearer revealing what looked like a high school however she had never seen one of this design or from the landscape that laid before her eyes. Everything looked foreign and yet, strangely familiar...

"Hey Sterling, there is something I have to ask you." I winked as I sat down at our table the next day. Dixie's head whipped around and she shushed the person she was previously having a conversation with about the insane substitute in English.

"Hmm, what is that Jenna?" He asked in the same hammed up tone as I had.

"Dixie?" Her conversation partner asked but Dixie waved both her hands in their face, shushing them.

"Sterling," I paused. "Would you please... Get me a napkin?" Even though the desperado was in front of me, he was on the point of laughing as he lend over me to reach a napkin and as Dixie was trying not to burst of frustration and anger. Both we failing horribly. Sterling handed me the napkin and I placed it on my tray before grabbing his hand.

"Seriously Sterling," I grew very serious when I grabbed his hand and looked into his beautiful eyes. "Will you go to the dance with me?" I asked feeling a slight blush rushing to my cheeks. I saw the same on his face along with a content smile.

"Nothing would make me happier." He grinned before hugging me to the cheers of Dixie and my other friends. I blushed even more and shushed my friends with my hand as they collectively awed at this adorable sight.

Since my adventure to Equestria, I had grown more popular because of my new found confidence and the fact I was dating someone as amazing as Sterling added to people's want to hang out with me more. Which lead to the student consul deciding that Sterling and I would be head decorators for the dance. While we were getting things set up with others in our grade, Dixie came rushing into the room almost knocking over a guy standing on a ladder.

"Sorry!" She called over her shoulder then stopped in front of us.

"Where's the fire Dixie?" Sterling asked jokingly but Dixie glared at him with daggers as she bent over from running too hard and too fast.

"Shut. Up." She wheezed. "I just found out something absolutely amazing about you two." She pointed up at us. I laid a hand on her back as she regained her breathe. "You two are candidates for King and Queen of the dance." My hand snapped to my mouth as I gasped.

"You're joking!" I cried. She coughed and shook her head. I looked up at Sterling looking for what emotion to have. Happy, scared, shocked, glad, excited, what? He looked proud as he gazed down at me.

"You will make a lovely queen." He whispered to me. I blushed and told him to shut up. Even in Equestria I was just a princess but to be a queen anywhere, for me, was not reality. It had to be a dream. I pinched myself just to be sure.

"Do you think we'll even get picked?" I asked Sterling after Dixie left. "I mean, who are we up against?" I ran through the list of the top couples in our class that we'd be up against. Ashley and Adam, who were the most popular. John and Allie, as known to be the musical couple. Finally with the couple who had been dating since second grade practically, Colin and Jessie. Sterling grabbed my hand pulling me back to reality.

"Hey," He moved a strand of hair out of my face to behind my ear. "Don't worry about that now. Let's take one step at a time." I nodded, remaining calm. "First, let's get this gym decorated." He smiled grabbing some nearby streamers. I smiled, forgot about the popularity contest and kept decorating. When it was six o'clock, we all pinched in for pizza. One by one, everyone left, leaving me, Sterling, and a mutual friend of ours alone.

"Okay, is there anything else left for me to do?" He asked finally. I looked around the gym and was about to answer when Sterling cut in.

"The only thing you have to do left is see if the speakers work." He winked and our friend winked back. I was confused.

"Sterling, we already checked the speakers, remember?" But as the music swelled, I realized it was a slow song. I turned to see our friend slip out of the gym just as Sterling bowed.

"May I have this dance?" He asked still bent. I laughed of of surprise and slight awe at such a romantic thing for him to do for someone like me.

"Of course Sir Sterling." I curtseyed back. He smiled as he straightened and placed a hand my waist. I rolled my eyes as I placed a hand on one of his shoulders. We both looked at our spare hands intertwine. I looked up and blushed because he was already staring. We swayed slowly in the decorated gym, listening to one of my favorite songs ever; Yellow by Coldplay. I hummed along then he spun me out and back again. I grinned brightly for I had always wanted to be spun around like a princess.

"You're so beautiful." Sterling whispered softly. I looked up to give him an exasperated look, but froze at the sheer love in his gaze at that exact moment.

"You're not too bad yourself mister." I winked and went to lean my head on his chest. He took the hand from my waist and hooked a finger under my chin tilting it up, suggesting to keep looking up at him.

"I really mean it, Jenna. Don't ever forget that, okay?" He was so concentrated and urgent for me to understand. I nodded.

"I won't." I promised. "Are you okay? You seem a little... intense today." I pointed out to him. The song ended and he pulled away from me.

"I'm fine." He muttered as he went to grab his backpack and left.

I stood alone in the empty gym wondering what the hell was going on with my boyfriend? Was it because I hadn't told him what happened the night he asked me out and what I was doing in an alley in the first place even though he had kept asking me to tell him? Should I tell him that I was an alicorn princess in a world I once thought just a kid's TV show, but ended up being an alternate reality?

"What am I suppose to do?" I cried out in anguish, which echoed off the gym's walls with no answer or reply.

Little did I know, that was the least of my problems compared to the ones that were already on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

"This one is alright, but it doesn't say... 'Princess'." Dixie said before trying on another dress for the dance. I hated dress shopping at best, but ever since Sterling walked out of the gym yesterday, I hadn't been able to get a hold of him. He was ignoring all my texts and calls, even our friends couldn't get anything out of him. It was like he was avoiding me, but why? "Hey!" Dixie called me back. She looked both worried and annoying.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking at the dress clearly now, but she wasn't concerned with that anymore. She sat down beside me and grabbed my hand.

"Everything will be okay." She reassured me. "Now, try on a dress or two, get that boy trouble off your mind." She fought her way down an aisle bursting with puffy ballgown dresses.

"I don't know Dixie. He's acting really weird and you know I'm just going to wear the same dress I've been wearing to every dance." I was talking about my orange and gold ballgown dress that make me already feel like a princess and in which I ruled the dance floor.

"Don't be a wet blanket Jenna." She ordered through the frilly and fluffy. "Here try this on, just for kicks." I gasped at the dress she brought to me. It was the dress of my dreams. Green, purple and blue all swirling into a perfect chaos with glitter that looked like stars falling down the bust and into the swirling skirt, making it look like an explosion of stars and galaxies.

"That is quite beautiful..." I drooled then looked at the size. That got me every time. It was always too small when it was something beautiful. But to my shock, it was my size.

"Go try it on." Dixie urged pushing me into a changing room. "You try that on, I have to make a call." Dixie said through the door, but I hardly heard it anyways, I was already slipping of my jeans.

Dixie slipped through the store until she found a quiet corner where no one would hear her conversation. She browsed through her contacts, found what she was looking for and hit call.

"Hello?" A voice growled on the other end of the line.

"Hi it's me. She's trying on the dress now." Dixie whispered then glanced over he shoulder to make sure no one was listening.

"Good, and you are sure she will find it to her liking?" The cold voice asked with concern.

"Trust me, I checked her stories, that's all she writes about." Dixie assured the other line.

"Fine." The voice stated, it knew it would have to wait and be patient for the plan to work.

"And I will get my end of the deal, right?" Dixie asked in an almost commanding tone.

"Believe me," The voice smiled as it said "You'll get what's coming to you." It began to chuckle evilly when Dixie heard Jenna calling for her.

"I have to go. Bye." She whispered quickly before hanging up, plastering a smile on her face and went to find the person she hated most in the world; her best friend.

"I don't know if I should get it." I confessed to Dixie as I looked down at the beautiful dress in my hands.

"Well, why not? You deserve something nice. Plus, Sterling would go absolutely bananas for you while you're wearing that." She smoothed out the imperfections in the ruffed effect of the skirt. "Maybe he'll even kiss you on the dance floor!" She squeaked with delight at the thought. I blushed at the thought of Sterling's lips touching mine.

"He wouldn't kiss me on the dance floor for the first time." I assured both of us lamely.

"Oh quite being such a stick in the mud and get it, I'm sure your mom would understand; plus it's on sale." She looked at the tag then showed it to me. It was only a hundred bucks instead of four-hundred.

"Yeah, but still..." I said shaking my head then went to hang it back up. She huffed as she grabbed it out of my hands then said.

"You know what? I'm getting it for you anyways, Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas, there's nothing you can do about it." She stuck her tongue out before heading to the counter to pay for it.

"No you can't spend a hundred dollars on me!" I protested running after her.

"Too late." She smiled at me as the cashier rang her up for both dresses.

For the rest of the week, I thanked her repeatedly until the dance. Little did I know the danger and the fate she had sealed for me.


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey, what are you up to?' I texted Sterling again for the third time that day. I tried to finish up my math homework but my mind was somewhere else completely. Why wasn't he responding back to me? Maybe I was being paranoid but I wanted to know! I picked up my phone again then texted 'Are you mad at me?' before I could change my mind about not texting him that had been eating at the back of my mind like a mouse trapped in a cupboard. I placed my phone down again then finished up my math. Upon completing it, I received a text back to my utter surprise.

'No.' was all it said. I thought about waiting to respond back but I missed him so I texted back quickly

'Then why are you avoiding me?'

'I'm not avoiding you.'

'Um, yes you are...'

'No I'm not! Look, it's just complicated." Even though I loved our perfect texting grammar, I was still highly annoyed.

'Then why can't you tell me what's wrong?' I pressed, I knew I shouldn't by I wanted to know.

'Jenna, believe me it is not you, it's me and my problems. I am just have problems with figuring things out I mean, we're just high schoolers...' My blood ran cold, that did not sound good.

'Sterling,' It took me a minute or two to work up the courage to text him the next part of the message.

'Are you breaking up with me?' Send. My heart pounded and I clung to my phone as the seconds seemed to drag. What would happen if he did break up with me? Would we still have a chance to win best couple of the dance? What if we were asked to dance as the winning couple? How awkward would that be? Vibrate. My fingers fumbled and I dropped my phone, knocking out the battery.

"Fuck," I whispered. "Ten points." I muttered to myself as my phone started up again. I waited impatiently as my phone chirped to life.

'Jenna, listen to me: IT'S NOT YOU IT'S ME AND I WOULD NEVER BREAK UP WITH YOU.' I was so confused but called down the hall just then.

"Supper is ready."

"Okay." I called back and left my phone on the bed because no phones are allowed at the dinner and I knew I would text him if I had it within three feet of me. I tried not to obsess as I ate the grilled chicken over angel pasta and fresh vegetables and mom asked me about my day.

"Mom, you don't want to hear about high school drama do you?" I questioned with a 'Really?' expression.

"Well I don't know, it's kind of interesting really, but if you don't want to, you don't have to." She smiled taking a bite out of a particularly long green bean.

"I assure you, it's not worth telling." I promised then continued eating in silence.

Somewhere not too far away...

Dixie entered the alley that held only a mirror with an odd reflective surface with nothing in it except the background. She walked up to it then looked around to make sure she was alone, then pulled out her phone.

"Okay, I found the mirror now what?" She inquired.

"Now take out the device we gave you and place it where we told you, very carefully." The dark voice ordered. She nodded and placed the phone on the ground before taking her backpack off and pulling out a rod-like device with eight cables coming off of it with clamps on the end of the cables. She fastened the clamps on the sides and corners of the mirror securely. Finally she took the rod, imagined Jenna's face in the surface then thrusting the rod into the mirror's surface savagely. She let a roar of satisfaction from the slight jolt the rod gave off and the thought of Jenna being destroyed by her hand. She looked around again, picked up her phone then left the alley whispering "It's done." Into the phone before slamming its cover shut.


	4. Chapter 4

"One more picture!" My mom cooed adjusting the camera yet again.

"Mom," I whined but managed a smile for the camera that wasn't one that looked like I wanted to murder someone.

"I can't help it! I'm just so proud of you." She added before pinching my cheek like any proud parent. As I rubbed my cheek, the doorbell rang.

"That will be Sterling." I mentioned and went for the door, but my mother stopped me.

"Actually, why don't you check your hair and make-up one last time?" I looked confused for a moment then she said "I'd like to talk to Sterling alone for a minute." I rolled my eyes but headed back up the stairs towards the bathroom as she opened the door. I managed to catch a snip of mom's dialoge before I was out of hear shot. "Sterling, you look handsome. Jenna will be down in a minute. I just wanted to-" I shut the door and looked in the mirror again. My hair was fine and my make-up was fine but I applied another coat of lipstick out of nerves. I noticed my hand was shaking a little.

"Jenna," I informed my reflection. "You're fine." My reflection shook its head unsure. "Hey," It looked up. "You're beautiful." It blushed then pushed the thought away as it grew excited at what Sterling would think. Someone then knocked on the door.

"Knock, knock." Sterling called. I put down my lipstick and capped it.

"Who's there?" I called back grinning.

"Your date." He replied back.

"Your date who?" I inquired, edging towards the door.

"Your date wants you." He smiled then added to dull my blush "To come out of there so we can get going." I opened the door and smiled as I looked up into Sterling's blue eyes. He blushed then smiled. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Shut up." I muttered then instantly regretted it for I that was all I had wanted for so many days now. I wanted his undivided and loving attention.

"No." He said simply and pulled me into a hug. I breathed in the sent of woods and vanilla he always bore as he held me close to him. I saw a sudden flash of a camera and saw Mom quickly run back down the stairs smiling like an utter goofball.

"Mom!" I groaned after her at the embarrassment she caused me in that moment with my cheeks flaring up a beet red as Sterling chuckled deeply.

Somewhere in town...

"This dance is going to be perfect." Dixie hummed to herself as she applied yet another layer of make-up. She did a once over again. The red dress looked fiery, the dark make-up matched it, and her hair was perfect. "Not bad for a queen." She smiled to herself just as her phone let out a ring. She was a little annoyed as she flipped her phone open. "Hello?" She asked, irritated.

"Is everything ready?" The dark voice asked her, it sounded almost excited.

"Yes sir, the rod is in place and she is wearing the dress to the dance with her date. Too bad she won't be able to enjoy it." She giggled evilly looking in the mirror again.

"Yes, quite a pity." The voice agreed.

"Hey, will I still get to be queen after all of this?" She asked pulling on a strand of hair nervously. "Because I won't do it unless I get to be queen of the dance."

"Of course you'll be the queen of the dance," The voice promised "Silly human." It added as an after thought.

"What?" Dixie asked, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"Nothing, see you tonight." The voice called before hanging up.

"Yes." Dixie agreed before snapping her phone shut. "And this time," She took her lipstick and drew a stick person that somewhat resembled Jenna and drew a thick, red 'X' across the mirror's surface. "Jenna won't know what hit her." She then cackled an evil laugh before grabbing her purse and running out the door. But she came back and grabbed a little knob that was next to the lipstick stained mirror.

"Can't forget this." She smiled to herself before kissing it affectionately and stowing it in her purse proudly.

"Look out world, here comes your queen." She smiled slamming the front door shut with a bang.

"Do I look okay?" I asked Sterling as we pulled up into the parking lot after dinner. I was twitting horribly from adjusting my causation to my hair and back again. He parked his car then grabbed my hands gently I looked up into his reassuring eyes.

"You'll be fine and you look beautiful." He promised I went flush again then asked him a question that had been eating away at my mind for a week now.

"Sterling, why did you avoid me after we set up decorations?" It was his turn to go red, he released my hands then mumbled something about heading inside but I grabbed his arm. "Please tell me now before we get too much attention." I squeezed his biscup gently. "Please." He breathed deeply then said.

"I promise I will tell you tonight, just not right now okay?" I was anything but happy will that answer but I accepted it with a nod.

"Okay fine." I huffed as he got out of the car then came around to my side to open the door. "Thanks." I mumbled as I stepped out gingerly, making sure not to step on my new dress.

"Jenna!" I turned to see Dixie running towards us in her dress. It was a blazing red, streaking across the cool parking lot. When she reached me she gave me a hug then noticed Sterling. "Why don't you look dashing?" She smiled as she nodded at Sterling while wrapping an arm around my own. I didn't enjoy the touch so I gently broke it off then stood but Sterling who wrapped his own arm around my waist. This touch I did enjoy because it made me feel warm and loved while Dixie's felt forced and cold. She noticed this, but blew it off and turned towards the lit up windows of the school. "Let's go!" She cried charging towards the school like a Calvary call. We both laughed before following her.

"Shall we?" Sterling asked, holding the door open for me.

"I guess so." I smiled entering down the hallway. We nodded towards the principals, who let us pass without asking to see our tickets because they knew, as part of being nominated for king and queen, we got free admission. I thought about waiting for Dixie who was fifth in line to get a ticket but she told us to go on ahead.

We entered the beautiful decorated gym to the sound of 'Party Rock Anthem'.

"Good DJ." I yelled at Sterling over the loud music blasting from the speakers. I was already liking the music taste immanently and already knew the DJ personally. He wave at me, noticing me, and I waved back in return smiling as I did so.

Oh yes, I knew then and there that tonight would be a night to remember.

But little did I know, it would be for all the wrong reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey hey! Let's get this party started!" Dixie wooed over the music, crashing into me.

"Dixie, the hell?" I questioned as Sterling wrapped a protective arm around my waist in effort to clam me down. Dixie looked surprised at my reaction.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you what?" She cried over the bass that had just been dropped for the crowd's enjoyment. I was annoyed so I walked towards the snack table. She sometimes did this, become annoying and play it off as nothing. It was one of the things that really annoyed me about her. I sucked back the acidic punch angrily as Sterling coiled his arms around my waist again.

"Hey." He whispered in my ear.

"What?" I snapped back and for the first time, pushed his arms away. "Are you going to be all weird too?" He just looked shocked and walked back onto the dance floor.

"Sorry to disturb you." He muttered as he went. I was so frustrated with the world in that moment. I was mad at Dixie for being mean, mad at myself and feeling guilty for hurting Sterling's feelings. I found Sterling again just in time for a slow song.

"Hey." I smiled apologetically.

"Hey." He nodded roughly but grabbed my waist gently.

"Sorry for taking my anger out on you." I whispered.

"I thought that's what boyfriends were for." He muttered willy, I laughed softly.

"No that is what break ups are for." I smiled cheekily back, his laughter told me that everything was going to be alright. We slowed dance to the song, this was what life was meant to be. Dancing with the one you wanted and they wanting you back in return. I placed me head on his chest when suddenly Sterling's body grew stiff and stressed. I looked up at him and saw he was beginning to sweat. "Sterling?" I questioned, he looked down at me then nodded.

"Jenna, there is something I need to tell you." He said finally. He was gathering up the courage to say something and just as he was about to say it the music was kidding up a notch. It was one of my favorite dancing songs but I wasn't leaving until he said it. "Jenna, I-" He began.

"Jenna, come on let's dance!" Dixie rampaged in and began pulling on my arm. My anger flared up again and I pushed her off.

"Go away and leave me alone!" I yelled at her. Her face contorted with a rage I had never seen before.

"Fine!" She yelled back at me then stomped away, disappearing into the crowd. I turned back to Sterling and he looked a little worried but I needed to know what this important information was.

"Right," He nodded then grew back the courage. "Jenna," It was on the tip of his tongue. "I love you." He said finally, time slowed then stopped. I couldn't believe that this was what had been bothering him so much over the past week. I felt a stupid grin overshadow my face.

"Will you excuse me a minute?" Someone asked then I realized it was me who said it and it was I who was walking towards the girls' bathroom.

"YES!" I whooped in the bathroom when I knew I was completely alone. I looked in the mirror to see a goofy smiling girl that looked somewhat like me but was way too happy to actually be me. "Okay, calm down." I told her and her smile disappeared for a second before an even wider one appeared and she joyfully cried

"He loves me! Oh my Gosh! He really loves me! He even said it and everything. EEEE!" She jumped up and down and clapped her hands at this exciting news.

"Yes, calm down, we need a game plan." I informed her, this is what really calmed her down.

"Okay, what should we say and do?" She inquired.

"I thought you knew." I confessed, we both laughed which echoed off the ceramic walls.

"Tell him that you love him too a be yourself?" She suggested.

"Sounds good." I was about to leave and tell him when a thought struck me. 'Should I tell him about the fact I'm a Princess in a world thought I once thought was only a kid's show but was real an alternate reality?' I looked back in the mirror but the girl looked confused as I was. "If it comes up?" I suggested, she nodded then helped me adjust myself to look as perfect as I could manage then I walked back out into the dark, partying atmosphere.

I knew something was wrong when I came closer back to the dance floor. Possible because no one was on it. The entire gym was now deserted.

"Hello?" I asked, but even the music which had been stopped gave no reply. "Where is everybody?" I asked the room at large.

"Hello, Princess." A cold voice greeted from behind me. That voice sent shivers up my spine, I didn't want to turn around but curiosity got the better of me. I saw it was Sterling but I knew this wasn't true.

"Who are you?" I asked the approaching doppelganger. It only chuckled evilly in response. "What are you?" I asked stepping away from the incoming thing. fruition.

"That is a better question because, Dear Princess, I have no name." I now noticed instead of Sterling's easy blue eyes looking my way, they were red and harsh. I had an intense flashback to the mirror in Canterlot in Celestia's Castle that brought your worst fears into frewishtion.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Princess'?" I questioned fearful of the answer, it simply laugh softly again.

"Isn't that what you are? Are you not the new Princess of Equestria? The Princess of... What's your full title again? Oh yes, the Princess of Surmounting. What does that even mean?" It asked before picking up a cup of punch off of the nearby table, sniffing it then tossing it to the side, sending acidulous liquid to the floor.

"Overcoming your greatest fears." I answered quickly. "But what are you doing in my world? Why are you here?" I was getting angry now as well as scared. It smiled revealing jagged teeth just as the copies had.

"Have you heard of the species called Changelings, Miss Jenna?" It suddenly morphed into my mother then Dixie and back into Sterling again. I nodded then finally hit the back wall. 'No more running.' I thought as the Changeling drew closer.

"Yes I have indeed." I proceeded as a normal conversation even though I was pretty sure it could smell my fear. "Now please tell me what are you doing in my world?" I repeated as polite as I could.

"It's it obvious?" It asked then it stopped within feet of me then began pacing in front of me, still moving in my direction but now in a zigzag form; like a hedge of a headless giraffe had done in one of my nightmares recently. I shook my head in answer. It smiled again then transformed into my mother with the same static red glowing eyes. "Well you see Your Highness, a group of us were tossed into this world and we are lacking something crucial in taking over this world of yours." It continued its monologue, but I still tired to think of ways to escape.

"What is this thing that you are lacking?" I asked then it came forward changing back into Sterling in a snap in a second. It jutted out both strong arms forward, smacking them on either side of me on the wall, pinning me completely. I forced my face to remain emotionless as he lowered his face to my ear.

"A queen." It hissed in my ear, I felt a shudder of fear and repulsion rock through my core.

I pushed these feelings down then shot both hands up and smack both hands on its ears like cemebells. It cried out in pain as its ears rang with pain. I leaped over it but didn't maintain my balance and fell to the ground. I kicked off my high heels and bolted for the door.

Just as I reached it, it opened to reveal copies of teachers with red eyes. They grabbed my arms and pulled me through the open door. I struggled but shock made me freeze as I took in the scene before me.

We were in the lunchroom now, it too had been decorated for the court to receive its king and queen. But now, it was crawling with human versions of Changelings and captured civilians hanging upside down in crystallize like cocoons. There was now a throne where the bleachers that the court would have stood were before. Sitting in the throne, was a high and mighty looking Dixie. She looked down at me with an evil hate that I had never even thought possible to exist.

"Hello Jenna." She grinned cruelly as I was pushed forward towards the throne. "How does it feel to be a nobody?" I wedged the tears down my throat as I answered.

"Better than what you have become, I'm sure."

"Don't you get it? I'm finally the Queen and you're the side kick. I have finally won!" She laughed with glee until the Changeling that was in the gym with me came forward.

"Sorry My Little Human," It seemed to be grinning as it continued. "But we need a princess, not a common person as our ruler." Her smile fell flat while I still tried to push of the copies of my history and math teachers.

"I don't understand. You said I could be your queen if I did all your dirty work. I did the thing with the mirror, I got her to wear the stupid dress and I let you feed off of the love that was in my heart so you could survive." She looked crestfallen but then flared up when ours tried to de-throne her. "No! I am not going back to being a nobody! I did everything you asked me to do and I deserve this title!" She roared then reached for the crown that was on a nearby pedestal that was for the queen of the court, only now it looked tainted with dark and evil magic. As she lowered the crown to her head, she looked triumphant then sat back down on the throne but her eyes slowly grew wide.

She let out a horrible scream as the crown suddenly grew nasty, hooky thorns and slicked down and around her body.

"No! No! Please, make it stop!" She cried as the thorns enclosed around her body.

"Dixie!" I yelled and fought back against the strong arms that held me back. I then realized what they had done to her. They had manipulated her by saying what she wanted to hear to get things done. And if they could do that why couldn't I do the same and try to save her life? I turned towards the one that had been in the gym with me and seemed to be the one in charge. "Please stop this! I will be your queen as long as you let her life." It looked down at me with suspicious, I even let a tear slip down my cheek. It raised one hand and the curling thorns stopped instantly as well as Dixie's screams, but now I could hear her crying in pain. It went over to her and ripped the crown off her head, the thorns writhed a second or two before withering and turning to ash. Other Changeling henchmen picked her up and stuck her into a crystallize cocoon along with other peers of hers and mine.

"Put her on the throne." The leader ordered. I felt myself now being moved forwards and sat down in the throne that Dixie had just sat such a short time ago. It raised the crown high up then placed it down on my head. I waited for the thorns to come down over my head, but none came.


	6. Chapter 6

"A true queen doesn't receive thorns." The changing leader smiled down at Dixie's torn and broken body who was crying at the pain.

"Stop it." I growled at the changing who snapped up its face and hissed at me then came closer to speak to me, stepping over Dixie's mangled body.

"Anything you wish my queen." It spoke softly then bent low as did other copies and unchanged cchangings.

"Why are you even in this world?" I asked coldly to which they all chuckled as if I didn't know a private joke.

"Because this world is so messed up as it is that what little love it has is delicious and scarred to us." It licked its lips at the thought. That makes senses I thought sadly then another thought came to me.

"What even brought you here? How did you find me?" I felt anger building up inside of me but tried to control it as the copy of Sterling answered.

"Our old queen was trying to find a way into this sad world anyways and she needed some... Test subjects so she called me to her court to see if their were any traitors to her. I wrote them on a paper and she made a spell that drew them into this mirror. Unfortunately, she saw me as a traitor myself for betraying my own kin, and threw me into the mirror as well. We all ended up in an alley and tried to force ourselves back into the mirror but couldn't, that's when we found her." He nodded back at Dixie. "She wasn't queen material we knew, but she was perfect for manipulation. So she did as we asked by telling her that she would be a great queen once this was all over. And that was that." He smiled back at me like I was a prize. "We recognized you from your visit in Equestria, word spreads when a new princess comes to power." He explained then moved a trouble some hair from in front of my face to behind my ear, where he hand lingered. "And we knew you would be the perfect queen to us." I yanked my face away from his hand.

"And what makes you think that I'll go through with it?" I inquired, the grin that came across its face was cold and savage.

"You asked how we knew you were here?" I nodded confused. It back down the stairs and ushered a group in the back to come forwards. There were two copies of my principal carrying a struggling, tall form in between themselves, I didn't know who it was because there was a cloth mask covering his face but the sinking feeling in my stomach told me who it was. "We found you through love you felt for this person." The copies stopped in front of me and removed the mask as the leader held up his hand.

Sterling's eyes adjusted to the light and I gasped at the black eye that was now around his right eye.

"What did you do to him?" I snapped angrily and tried to rise but vines suddenly popped up around my wrists and held me fast. They didn't hurt, but they stopped me from moving at all.

"What can we say? He's a fighter." The leader hissed unamused as Sterling struggled and tried to find even though his arms were held behind his back.

"Stop it you." One of the principals warned but he didn't and the other copy punched him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him completely, making him sink to the ground. They didn't hold him up and let him sink to the floor as he tried to regain his breathe.

"Stop don't hurt him!" I roared but that was all I could do what with these evil, green and blue vines holding me back. The leader looked up and grinned evilly before grabbing the back of Sterling's now rumpled dress shirt and hoisting him up for all to see.

"I think this one will be our test subject. What do you all think?" The other changings cheered in agreement and the leader turned to the principal copies. "Go get the machine." As they left, Sterling seemed to have regained his strength and pushed off the leader's grip then ran towards me.

"Jenna!" He reached out for me as I started crying from relief to know that he still wanted me and know this wasn't my fault.

"Sterling!" I called in reply wanting to reach but unable to. Just as he stretched out and grasped my restrained hand, some other changings came and used their horns to threaten him backwards. When he went to push past them, their horns lit up and he was now floating but he was angry still.

"Let me go!" He tried to kick out but they seemed to tighten their glowing grip and he started grimacing in pain instead of struggling against the magic that held him aloft.

"What are you going to do to him?" I asked tears streaming down my face despite myself. The leader came back and held a hand out towards a large hidden object.

"Behold," One changing ripped the cloth from the object in one fluent motion. "The portal to Equestria." It was a bubbling liquid mirror that was dark and mysterious with a rod sicking out of its peak. Coming out of the rod was a cable that went out of sight. The mirror's surface was a black and blue liquid that seemed alive. "This is a recreation of the portal of the one our old Queen had." The leader smiled proudly as if the work was his own. "And with the power of the mirror in the alley, this mirror might be a bridge to and from this world and that. Or..." He didn't finish the thought as he gazed upon the mirror oh so proudly.

"Or what?" I asked unsure I even wanted the answer.

"Or it could be a death trap." He finished refusing to look away from the bubbling murky mirror. I gasped and renewed tears began to form as I looked at the now scared Sterling. Finally, the leader turned away and smiled at Sterling. "Ready to go on the trip of your life?" The other changings chuckled at his dark humor. Both of our eyes opened wider as Sterling was hovered towards the mirror's inky unknown.

"No, no please, spare him, send me instead." I begged feeling overwhelmingly powerless and small. But the vines wrapped tighter around me and even gagged me with their thickness as one wrapped around my skull.

"We can't send you, we need you." The leader explained before nodding for the changings to continue thrusting Sterling into the mirror. As he was edged closer and closer, the bubbling surface opened like a whirlpool revealing an empty darkness. Suddenly a light flipped on at the other end of the tunnel that the dark swirling mass caused. I couldn't make it out but it looked something like Equestria. I knew my time was slipping to attempt to even save him or at least give words of encouragement. So I used all my might to unhinge my jaw enough to bite down on the living vines. They reacted as I had hoped and let their gripe loose and fail completely.

"Sterling!" Everyone turned in shock to see me. "Find Twilight, she'll help you." I urged just before the vines reached up again and wrapped around my mouth again but I managed one last thing through the tears and struggle: "I love-" Was all that got out before the vine tightened its grip over my mouth and I could no longer speak. But I thought I saw Sterling's eyes glint with a happiness before the surface sucked him in then swallowed him up completely. "No!" I screamed in muffled defeat then let all the weight of the world close in on me and could no longer hold myself up. The vines assisted in setting me straight in the terrible throne again.

I felt, for the first time in a very long time, that I was in control of nothing at all and I was lost in a sea of powerlessness, at the mercy of the unforgiving waves.


	7. Chapter 7

I was falling, and screaming, but I couldn't hear anything. I felt the entire emptiness around me was void of all sound; it was deafening.

That was all I could really tell. Then, the darkness fell away to bright swirling colors and shapelessness. It was getting brighter and more colorful as the tunnel of never ending expanse went on. I began to hear myself scream when I reached the end of the tunnel and it went all white.

I was laying down on grass.

I felt so heavy.

That was all I could really tell.

Out of nothing at all, I began to hear voices, at first far away then louder and louder they came closer.

"Do you recognize him?" One voice asked out loud.

"No, I've never seen him before." Another answered.

"Do you think he's, well, ya know..." One asked above me, it sounded unsure.

I felt something grasp my wrist. It didn't feel like a hand because I didn't feel any fingers but I didn't know any other way to describe them without opening my eyes and I wasn't doing that for a while; every movement felt like a ton.

"No, he still has a pulse." The closest one answered then there was a pause.

"What should we do with him?" A small voice asked.

"We could take him to the hospital, he looks like he's be through a lot." The first voice suggested. I felt like I was lifted up from below and then was being carried off somewhere.

"Do you think, after we find out who he is, we could throw him a party?" One voice asked excitedly, the other voices either groaned or laughed at the spontaneous-ness of the question.

"We'll see Pinkie Pie." The closet one replied.

'Pinkie Pie; where had I hear that name before?' I wondered to myself before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

I felt lighter as I awoke again. And everything seemed brighter; too bright I realized as I opened my eyes.

When they were in focus, I found I was in a hospital bed. I could tell by the smell of the place, the stiffness of the mattress, the lack of decorations on the walls, the bed curtain and the overall clean, sickening feeling the room gave off.

"How is he, Doctor?" the voice sounded like the closest voice from before. I heard what sounded like clopping as there was movement outside the door.

"He'll be fine. He's vitals are up and he's getting color back in his face which is always a good sign." The doctor spoke as he reached the door where I imagined he was holding a chart in whatever claw, tentacle, hand or whatever he used for a hand in this world. "Now you said you just found him lying in a field just outside Ponyville?" The doctor inquired.

"Yes that's right, actually, Applejack found him when she went to buck. It is apple-bucking season, you know." She was chatting, whatever she was.

"Yes I'm aware, it's just that, he seems to have fallen a great distance and since no pony seems to know where he came from..." The doctor trailed off then finished. "It's just curious is all…"

"I understand, how soon will he wake up?" The female asked again.

"It's hard to tell but I think he could wake up right now." The doctor walked from the door, and towards the bed. I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to still be comatose. "But whenever he does wake up, let me know and then I can release him."

"Thank you Doctor." The female turned her head away to say this, my hearing pointed this out when her voice grew softer but she remained where she stood.

"Anything for you, Princess Twilight." He must have bowed because he sounded a like muffled as he finished the sentence. The door then was shut and silence fell over the small room.

"You can wake up at any time, you know." She spoke, I guessed it was directed towards me. Out of curtesy and curiosity, I opened my eyes. There standing beside my bed was a purple horse with a darker purple and pink straightened mane. But she wasn't just a horse, she was a unicorn, with wings I came to realize!

"W-What are you?" I asked terrified. She looked a little shocked by the question, but answered it anyways.

"I'm an alicorn, but I also have a name. Princess Twilight Sparkle, and who are you?" She nodded towards me.

"I'm a human and my name is Sterling." She looked confused before speaking.

"No, you're a pony just like me. Well, not exactly like me, I'm an alicorn and you're an earth pony."

"What are you talking about?" I was completely dumbfounded now. I was a human, I had to be. But when she so me my reflection in a mirror that appeared when her horn began to glow; I stared in shock. My skin was now a coat of light green color, my face was a pony's, my eyes were the same burnt umber color and my hair was a two toned red hairstyle that somewhat resembled my own, but wasn't the same. I tried to touch my face with my hands but instead, there were hooves where my hands should have been.

I felt like I was going to faint. I shook my head to prevent it which was successful. Then slowly, I began to speak, unsure of anything anymore. What was real and what was fantasy? I had no clue.

"So, I'm a horse now and you've been a horse, forever?" I asked nervously.

"We are ponies, and yes, I have been a pony for my entire life."

"Where are we right now?"

"Ponyville Hospital, which is in Equestria, which is ruled by four princesses; Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and me, Twilight."

"Wait, YOU'RE Twilight?" I asked positive I had heard right but waiting to be sure.

"Yes, why does it matter to you?" She asked nervously.

"Do you know Jenna?" I inquired slowly. She lit up and smiled warmly.

"Yes, she is the fifth princess but she does not live among us and rule with us." Twilight suddenly looked outside towards the nearly cloudy, bright blue sky and sighed. "She made her decision not too long ago, but we still miss her dearly." Then she turned back to me with suspicion in her eyes. "How do YOU know her?" 'Jenna, a pony princess? How could this be when she has been in the human world all her life?' My thoughts raced so I didn't hear the question. "How do YOU know her?" She repeated.

"I'm her boyfriend in our world." I stated then tried to get out of bed, but the sheets were not working with my fingerless hooves.

"What's a 'boyfriend'?" Twilight asked before removing the sheets with her teeth to help me.

"How do you explain boyfriend to a pony?" I asked myself quietly. "Um, what happens when you go do things, special things, with a male pony, what's it called?" Twilight blushed a little then whispered

"It's called having a special some pony."

"Yes, well, she's my special some pony and something very wrong has happened to her and if we don't figure it out soon; both of our worlds are doomed." I spoke quickly taking my first shaky steps as a male pony.


End file.
